


Love Is In The Air (So Is Magic) [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [64]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Fire, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of crime, Minor Angst, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Sid begins a penpal correspondence around the same time he meets Geno, the new employee at the shop around the corner. Where will his heart lead him?





	Love Is In The Air (So Is Magic) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Is In The Air (So Is Magic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804214) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 



> Recorded as a birthday gift for [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). I hope this brightens your day!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> The end of this podfic features some (not as brief as they should be) reader's notes.

 

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jrl0seqinh6o3c0/Hockey%20RPF_Love%20is%20in%20the%20Air%20So%20Is%20Magic.mp3?dl=0) [9.0 MB, 00:25:49]


End file.
